The Mystical Imprint
by Emmy.Twilighter
Summary: Panthea begins a new life in small town.It is here in La push were she meets Embry but like him she is also different she's not human.Will they share thier secrets and be able to get over each others differences? First Fanfiction
1. The New beggining

A new Beginning.

Here we go again. My sister and I are moving to new town and starting a new life. It's been like this for nearly the 100 years. Sigh. It's not that I'm not happy I love my sister I truly do. But sometimes I just wish for something more a life without lies. But my whole life is surrounded by lies.

My name is Panthea also known as panda and my sister's name is Zoranda but she goes by Zora.

I am just like any normal girl I love shopping and clothes except for the fact I'm immortal and I'm some kind of mythical creature.

WELCOME TO LA PUSH says the sign.

As we begin to pass houses, I tense ready to spring the moment we stop the car. We pulled up the front of our new home and there is no human in sight so I zoom out of the car and into the house and up the stairs and can feel Zora on my heel she lunges and I jumped of to the side and she falls. I make it first to the doorway "HA .DIBS" I yelled "I get the biggest room this time! You lose! Maybe next time big sis!" I poke my tongue at here she laughs.

"I let you win" she said and pokes me in the ribs playfully.

"Okay you got the room now come and help get our stuff!" she yelled and she ran down stairs.

"Okay coming" I called. I looked around the house on my way down the house I cute with it pale yellow walls and flower wallpaper. It's only small with a tiny kitchen 3 bedrooms and a bathroom to share.

Within an hour we had unpacked and were comfortable. One of the perks of being superhuman.

We both sitting on our new comfy leather couch, which

Had just been delivered. we both watching some cheesy sitcom on TV "so you all ready for school tomorrow? It's all sorted"

I groaned. One of the downs sides of being immortal that I look sixteen forever and don't age so being sixteen in appearance is your expected to go to school. Nora can pass for 25 so she can get a job.

"Come on! It will be fun you can make new friends and learn about quileute history" she said encouragingly .I rolled my eyes and laughed Zora loved mythology she was obsessed finding out what we were and finding out were we originated. We did have some idea of what we were but not really 100 percent sure. Anyway one of the main reasons were here is because Zora was fascinated by the quileute legends. "Okay I'm gonna go to sleep, Night" I called walking up the stairs "okay Hun Night"

My kind we don't actually need to sleep but we can and I like to it's nice to escape reality for a while.


	2. Seeing Him

First Day Of School

"Wake up Panda! Time for school! Rise and shine" using her extra superhuman strength she picks up the bed and shakes the whole bed frame.

"Ugh fine. Getting up. You are so annoying do you know that!" I grumbled.

"What can I say? It's talent," she laughed. I looked up and saw her; she has long caramel hair framing her face, which has perfect features, her face now a cheeky grin. I got out of bed and pulled out my favourite cute jeans and sweater. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and I saw what everyone else saw when they looked and sister and I. Beauty unnatural beauty. I had long dark hair, which was nearly black the loose curls fell half down my back; I had pale skin free of any blemishes. And of course the eyes the main way to tell we are not normal, they were purple most people assumed I wore contacts and I just didn't correct them. I brushed my hair and I was ready I grabbed my bag and went out the door.

"Bye Zor, Good luck with the job search today!"

"Bye Honey have a good day, don't talk back to your teachers!" she laughed. I smiled most teachers don't seem to like me too much once they figure out I know more about what they are teaching than they do. I began to walk to school; I had to walk because Zora would need the car for her job search today. I didn't mind walking its not like it made me tired. It kinda annoyed that I had to walk at my human pace but we had to keep up our "normal" charade. We like for existence to stay how it is now, secret. Eventually I made it the school and I went into the front office. I picked up my timetable and

went to my first class, which was mathematics, which was extremely easy, and uneventful except for the fact my super good hearing picked up what everyone was whispering about me. They obviously get many new people. A few introduced themselves and I politely did the same, most of the girls just gave me bitchy glares and well the guys just stared and stared and…stared. Ugh annoying. The bell rang for lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria when I stepped in every gaze was directed and me. This is going to be long day. I got my food and was going to go and find a seat on my own but that when I saw him. He was huge! If I were human I would definitely find him intimidating. He was looking at me, no scratch that he was staring at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world and I

noticed his friends who were also huge were looking at him strangely and then there expressions changed when they followed his gaze to me they became happy? It was strange then he walk over to me "hey I'm Embry call" he said in a deep husky voice he "hello I'm Panthea Luis" I said politely and I stepped away heading towards the empty table but he stepped in front of me "I know, do you want to sit with us?" he asked It was then when I noticed his scent it was strong and it smelt woodsy and wild it was hard to explain it was different. Odd. "No that's all right I was just going to sit over there" I said pointing over to the empty table. "Please come over and sit with us we won't bite," he said grinning and the others laughed which made me think I was missing out on some private joke. "Um, sure then I guess" I said my smiling. I followed him over to the table and he introduced everyone "guy's this is Panthea. Panthea this Paul, Jared, Kim, Collin, quil, Seth and Jacob" at sat down between Embry and Kim. I ate my lunch which wasn't really that appealing I have a real sweet tooth and have trouble eating anything else so does Zora pretty much all we eat is sweet. It's Immortal whatever we are thing. "So" Seth asked, "did you just move here with your family" he kinda reminded of a over excited puppy. " actually I am living here with my older sister Zora"

"What about your family?" Seth asked

"They died a couple years ago," I explained. Lie. I hated Lies.

"I'm so sorry" said Embry and hit Seth over the head for asking. "It's okay," I said. So trying to break the sad mood I said, "wow you guys are all so tall!" they all laughed. "Wow look at your eyes they are so cool did you get contacts?" Kim asked excitedly. "yeah" I lied lamely. The bell to class went and I had English and so did Embry we walked to class and he asked me about my life and I just lied and gave my practiced cover story. In English we have to a project and Embry's was my partner I was a bit worried when we organised to have a study session at my house because we don't normally have that many people come to our house it could be dangerous and we could expose ourselves. But I decided we would just be careful I found it so hard to say no to Embry.

School finished and I headed out the front of the school but Embry was waiting out the front and came up to me "wanna lift" he smiled

"Sure" I smiled. He was so sweet…and cute. What? Did I just think that! I can't think that I am old enough to be his great grandmother!!

"So where do you live?" he asked smiling

I gave him directions and frowned .how could I think that what is wrong with me. He must have noticed me frowning

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Nothing" I mumbled as soon as I got to my house I jumped out and mumbled a goodbye.


	3. The Invitation

**Please Review it Cause it's my first so i wanna know if its ok**

**please excuse typo's :)**

The Invitation

Zora came home that night all smiles; she got a part time job working at a sports store near forks.

"So what ya wanna do tonight," Zora said casually leaning against my doorway.

"Hmmm wanna go for a run?" going for a run could hopefully take my mind of Embry.

"Sure' she replied

We both were out the door and running through forest with supernatural speed it felt like this was the only place I could be myself. Whatever we were it didn't matter when I was running I felt so free. I

also like to practice my gift out here with Zora. I had a really weird ability to disappear, not literally disappear but it's like a mind trick and people just don't notice I'm there. Well that's Zora theory it cuts

you off from me you can't see me smell me hear me you just don't notice which comes in real handy in a fight. Sometimes in or town we have another kind of mythical creature pass through and we don't

get along with them they are evil murderer's. They are Vampires .We have they same amount of strength and abilities as vampires so we are pretty equal in a fight but I can sneak up on them and they will be dead before they even knew what hit them.

I was interrupted from thoughts by Zora throwing mud at my face "Sorry …….you looked …….so serious I couldn't…resist" she said between giggles.

I pick a mud and threw it right back at her we were both a laughing too hard and were covered head to toe in mud. We ran home so we can get cleaned up I heard the phone ring downstairs and heard Zora answer as well as the slight mumbling through the line "panda" she yelled "phone" this was odd who was calling me? "Hello" I answered

"Hey" Embry.

"I was just calling to see if you were okay earlier you seemed upset………..and I um wanted to invite you and your sister over to Emily's tomorrow night she's a friend of mine who wants to welcome you to the neighbour hood"

"Yeah I'm fine and Hang on I'll ask my sister" it seemed like a human thing to do even thought Zora was listening to the conversation anyway she was nodding her head excitedly.

"Sure my sister and i would love too" I said happily

"Great" I could practically hear him smiling

"See you at school" he said

"Yeah bye" I replied and hung up.

"How exciting maybe they can tell me more about the tribes legends…………………………" she continued talking but I wasn't really listening. All I could think of was Embry. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next day I arrived at school at spoke with Kim and Jared before school. I couldn't help but feel jealous when I saw the way Jared looked at Kim it was filled with love and absolute devotion. It made sad to think that it could never happen with me. Embry was at school by then and walked me to class "so are you excited to meet the rest of the pa- group tonight? Emily's excited to meet you."

"Yeah it will be nice, My sister is excited to she really wants to know more about the legends of the tribe to she's really into that sort of stuff "I noted that when I spoke about the legends I heard his heart rate pick up slightly and his expression looked almost nervous

"Yeah Billy, Jacobs dad could probably tell her some" he said avoiding eye contact.

We spoke all day about whom I would meet tonight and I was actually really excited about it. Once again Embry dropped me off and I went to quickly finish of my homework and get ready for tonight.

**I'm gonna try and make something big happen at emily's so stay tuned K**


	4. Dinner at Emily's

Dinner at Emily's

We driving to Emily's Zora were so excited she just loved meeting new people and she was just a real people person. We pulled up out the front of her house there were already a lot of people there. We went up to the door and Embry had already opened the door "Embry this Zora. Zora this Embry"

"So nice to meet you Embry" she said

"Nice to meet you too, come in and meet everyone"

We stepped in side and were greet by a beautiful young woman who had scars down the side of her face but even this could not hide the kindness on her beautiful face. "Hello I'm Emily and this Sam, Billy and Sue" we said our hellos and introductions. All the giant boys from school were there crammed into the living room and kitchen area.

That's when Zora turned to me and spoke quietly in Italian "gee they boy's do smell weird, different"

" I know, I told you" I answered back

All the giant boy turned to us and gave us questioningly glances how they even heard us I don't know it was getting weird Zora clearly noticed too because she was frowning confused.

As I suspected Emily and Kim got on with Zora like a house on fire. It was a happy evening it made me feels almost normal to be hanging out with friends like this.

"So when's Jake coming" I heard Seth ask

Embry answered, "Soon he's bringing Nessie over as well as Alice I think she wanted to meet you hoping for a new shopping partner I think"

"I Looooove shopping '" Zora added and all the boys groaned "you'll get along just fine with Alice then "they laughed.

Just as they finished saying that we heard a car driving down the gravel drive way.

It pulled up. And in that moment that moment time slowed Zora and I tensed.

We both smelt the unmistakeable scent sickly sweet compared to our subtle sweetness. Our enemies Vampire. The steps were getting closer to the door Zora was already standing up and heading for the

door. Snarling under her breath she opened the door and I could tell as soon as she had the vampire in her sights she would attack. In front of all the humans if she had to .we couldn't do this not now

"Zora, NO!" I screeched. The small female vampire was standing there surprised and jake was hovering protectively over the other girl I ran with inhuman speed to try and restrain Zor but it was too late

she had already launched herself and the at the pixey like vampire.


	5. faires fill in the blanks

**Okay I know that I haven't been very clear on what these "Fairies" mystical creatures are so I am doing a chapter of Explanation.**

Noticable difference from humans

-immortal (like vamps)

- Beautiful and purple eyes.

-some like vampires also have special gifts (like Panthea who can disappear as a mind trick)

-Super human strength and speed

- have a constant heartbeat which is quieter than humans and doesn't pump around blood but their venom.

-slightly cool temperature

(They also don't smell bad to wolves they have a subtle sweetness and vampires don't find their venom blood whatever appetising.)

How they are changed.

They are changed by also being bitten and the transfer of venom which is different from the vampire's venom,

The change takes three days of pain also but instead of fire it's like constant electric shocks through the body.

Diet.

No food really needed but they can eat food and prefer sugary foods.

Ways to kill them?

Same as Vamps.

Also soon will have some pics as a brief idea of what the characters look like on profile soon !!!

**If you have any more questions about these creatures ask me and I'll either answer it in the story or in another chapter like this.**


	6. Uhoh

**I'm doing this really quick so sorry if there are typos don't have time to check**

**Enjoy REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

In moments like these all you can say is Uh-Oh

In that moment Zora lunged so many things happened. First forgetting human charade now and trying to prevent my sister from decapitating a person in front of witnesses I jumped and grabbed her and tried to rip her off. She was snarling. The vampire was hissing. But I felt a strange vibration in the air and I was suddenly surrounded by wolves'…werewolves. Good God what have we gotten our selves into. I ripped Zora off "Holy shit" she said when she saw we were suddenly out numbered. The wolves were growling and glaring at Zora…why not me as well, strange. There was another girl there who was standing defensivlivly next to the other vampire she smelt strange and she was glaring at Zora and I. "Zor get out of here" I spoke in Greek. Hopefully the vamp didn't speak Greek. She tried to leave but was cornered by the wolves one who I think was Paul tried to take a snap at her. I snarled in rage they all looked at me surprised something so vicious could come out of my mouth. Zor used that to get a head start and run off she knew I could "disappear" and follow. Sam had phased back to human I'm guessing to talk to me. But I was ready to run. He put his hands up to show peace but I stayed defensive, he was standing in front of me naked I probably would have found that funny if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"We are protectors of this land and we don't take to kindly to other mythical creatures" he continued, "what are you?"

"Um in case you haven't noticed she's vampire and well it's really a long story of what I am I guess the closest things we can relate to in myths and legends faires or fae .If this is your territory we'll leave."

"No" Sam commanded. Oh so he wasn't gonna let me leave he was gonna try and attack me? Not gonna happen and before he could say anything else I disappeared in front of there and zoomed following my sisters track into the forest. I heard the wolves gasp it's actually quite funny hearing wolves gasp now that I was safe I let out a little giggle over that. I knew Zor and I were both lucky to get out of there and I knew they were following our tracks so we just kept running and we'd both meet other out our safe house about a days run away.

I eventually caught up to her at the safe house but by then I was hurt and angry.I couldn't believe I had trusted Embry so completely only to find out that they were only trying to corner us. We were definitely lucky to get away. But even now I know I would still protect Embry, not like he needs it stupid werewolf .Zor didn't talk to me I think she knew how much this hurt me so I made sure she was safe and I left for a while I didn't really have any plans to where I was going but somehow I ended up heading right where I had ran from La push. I had no idea why I was there; it just felt right like I was being pulled there.

I decided to see where the wolves were it wasn't because I wanted to spy on the enemy it was just because I needed to see Embry I followed their scent through the forest and I caught other scents Vampires and lots of them I eventually ended up in front of a gouegeous white house were I could hear the packs heartbeats and the vamps breathing.I snuck in the the upstairs open window because I would make noise by opening a door,they might not notice me but now but they deffinatley would if I opened a door.I walked down the stairway.

I saw into the living room and it held 8 vampires the about half of the wolf pack and the strange girl who smelt kinda like vampire but had a heartbeat.

They were all talking.

The blonde who I guessed to be the leader of the coven spoke up.

"Yes, I have heard of these creatures the Volturi had a run in with them around 500 years ago, they like us have the superhuman strength and Immortality. They do believe the myths of fairies originate from them. They don't have wings or fly but they are extremely beautiful and some still live in the forests and are quite territorial."

Wow he knows quite a lot about us.

"Carlisle are they a threat to humans?" asked Sam.

The authoritive vampire who I know recognised as Carlisle replied "I don't know most of them aren't on friendly terms with out kind so there isn't much information about them"

"Wow maybe we have it wrong and Alice isn't a Vampire maybe she's a fairy!" The huge vamp joked.

The Blonde one whacked in the head. Alice must be though little one Zor nearly attacked. Funny she kinda does look like the stereotypical Faire.

I finally looked out and sitting to the corner was Embry and he looked sad. and then all I wanted to do was give him a hug but I couldn't because if I did I would most likely be ripped to pieces. I hovered over him while I listened to them musing over the "fairies situation".

Jacob then turned to Embry and sat down next to him. I moved so he wouldn't bump into me and move closer to embry's side.

"I'm sorry man" he said.

Sorry for what?

He just nodded.

"Do you wanna just go for a run, just me and you. Get your mind of it?" Jake offered.

Embry stood up Jake got up to follow

"No I just want to be alone" he mumbled.

Well too bad I'm coming, he just won't realise it.

I followed him into the forest were he is shedding his clothes to phase I guess. Damn, he gorgeous and I definitely feel like a pervert. He phased and I was still thinking of that mental picture of him naked, Panthea snap out of it! Evil werewolves remember?

He ran fast but I kept up he stopped in a riverbank and chucked on a pair of pants and just sat their I really just wanted to talk to him to ask him why we never gave them any threat we just wanna live peacefully why did Sam want to attack me?

He was alone if worst came to worst I could take him on I have a hundred years of experience right? No I could never attack him ever, even if he does turn into a mutant wolf.

I sighed. Here we go I became visible and took a step forward into his view.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am sorry for posting an author's note, I hate them but I have a important message.

I am currently searching for a beta to check and read through my work because I have a lot of typo's and I can never edit my own work

If you are interested please PM me or Review me.

Sorry for the hold up in the story a new chapter will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay yes it has been ages since I've updated….but here's a chapter. I hope you like it because I had to re type it after I accidently deleted it! Oh and I can pretty much guarantee errors in this but soon I will I have my Beta up and working so stay tuned!**

**All reviews are appreciated!**

I took a deep breath and stepped into his line of sight. He saw and whispered "Panthea" .I walked closer to him but still far enough away that I could run if he decided to attack.

"Embry" I whispered brokenly "How could you try and attack us, I trusted you."

His face looked pained "I would never attack you" he said solemnly.

I shook my head "How come Sam wouldn't let me leave, Paul even tried to attack my sister!"

"Sam didn't want you to runaway, I could never survive if you did" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When werewolves see their true love or soul mate they imprint and it's like nothing in the world matters as much as their imprint. Nothing else matters to me, Panthea I imprinted on you"

"Wow" I said. "So you mean were soul mates?"

He nodded. I suddenly launched myself at him and hugged him tight at first he was startled but then hugged me back and for the first time in my existence I felt completely content. I wanted to stay in these arms forever.

But then I remembered the other issue. I pulled myself out of his embrace and he looked rejected and I immediately felt guilty but I pushed those feeling aside

"Your friends with vampires?" I half asked half accused.

"Yes" he said.

"They're evil" I said with hatred.

"Not these one's they are different" he told me

"They are all soulless bloodsucking creatures" I hissed.

"Not these listen to me, they're good they don't drink human blood they drink animal blood they protect humans not hunt them" I was shocked with this information. Could it be true? Could they be good they didn't seem to cruel when I saw them before, but who now they are manipulative and liars.

"that cannot be true" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Come and meet them see for yourself, I'll introduce you to them" He said, and when he gave that look I knew I just couldn't say know I could be very well walking into my very own execution, But I would go anywhere for Embry. I had never known feelings so strong I had only seen it with Zora and her mate Red but that was over 90 years ago. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I'll go anywhere with you Embry" I told him and I was rewarded with a stunning smile. He offered his hand to me and I accepted it we starting walking to the coven of vampire's home, and all I think is what I have gotten myself into. My last experience with vampires is a memory that still haunts me today

Flashback

Zora, Red and I were all running through the forest enjoying the breathtaking scenery when suddenly the wind brought a foreign scent t us. I was in my younger years and had never come across such a scent I stepped forward planning to investigate when Red pulled me back and spat the one word he had taught me to fear "Vampires"

The vampires in question stepped into view there 12 in total the two in the centre were calm and deadly looking the most dangerous while the other looked feral and crazed all with blood red eyes. I sucked in a breath and looked for Red who always knew what to do. But before he could even look at me the centre Vampire stood forward.

"It's seems we have some visitors on our land" she smiled sadistically " Well we can't have that," she looked to the newborns "Take care of it" her sand her partner ran from the scene and we were faced down with 10 vampires, the immediately jumped at us I had never fought apart from play fighting but my gift of disappearing came handy and I fought as many of as I could while Nora and Red were holding there own. I continued fighting with as many as I could handle and lit there dismembered parts in a fire they had created to dispose of us when I heard Zora scream there were only three left but they all jumped on Red and so quickly ripped him to pieces and threw him into the fire nether Zora or could fight them off, but when Zora saw red was truly gone she went into a murderous rage and attacked them and killed them with such stealth,I had never seen anything like it. That was the day we vowed to kill any vampires we came across.

END FLASHBACK

Once again I came to standing in front of the huge white house I knew that by know all the vampires would be aware of my presence, I took a deep calming breath and took a step forward always the way to the front door and standing their waiting at the doors was two vampires one was the authoritive male: Carlisle and the other I didn't know her name but her caramel hair reminded me of Nora's but what was most startling was a feature I hadn't paid much attention to previously, they both a had beautiful topaz eyes and there were staring right at me and invited me in.

**Well yeah the chapter was a bit shorter than I had intended but I wanted just to leave it there for now, Please review.**

**IF YOU REVIEW I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER REAAAAAAALLLLY LONG …….PLEASE**?


	9. Chapter 9

**I kind of had trouble writing this chapter I hope it turned out all right .Oh and sorry it's taken so long to update but I am in the process of updating all my stories so stay tuned**

**OMG I saw the eclipse trailer and I'm excited!! Counting down the days….Hopefully new moon comes out on DVD soon. Does anyone know when?**

I took a deep unneeded breath and stepped in with cautious steps Embry squeezed my head in a comforting gesture.  
"Everyone this is Panthea" Embry introduced.

The leader- Carlisle stepped forward and introduced everyone I was so nervous there were so many vampires in this room. I was a little surprised not to see red calculating eyes but warm golden eyes. But they were tricky vampires they were made to lure in unsuspecting victims. I was not going to be a victim.

"We aren't going to hurt you" said the red head, Edward.

I let out a very unladylike snort and raised an eyebrow "Why should I believe you"

"Because we aren't evil like you think we are" he said his eyes looked sincere but who knew maybe he was a good actor, because every vampire I have ever met hurt or takes someone away from me.

Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?

"I read minds." He answered my eyes widened feeling like I wanted to disappear I have always been a shy and cautious person but being in a room of vampires was nearly too much.

At that point a teenage girl who clearly wasn't a vampire but not entirely human stepped forward seeming to feel the building tension and said "Hi I'm Nessie"

"Hi" I said somewhat awkwardly back. Why was she here with the vampires although she did look a lot like Edward and the girl Bella could she be their daughter? Impossible they can't have children

I was interrupted by my I phone vibrating in my pocket.

Zora. "Hello" I answered

"You alright Panda? Where are you I thought maybe we could go back to Japan that's always fun what do you think to get your mind of those filthy leeches we can put it all behind us. Maybe meet up with Elena and Elijiah-"

"Wait "I interrupted "I'm back in La push….with the vampires"

"WHAT!" she screamed

"Are you okay? Where are you stay were you are I'm coming to get you" she said so fast I had trouble catching it.

"Look everything all right I think I'll meet you at the house we have to have a talk" I told her and before she could argue I hung up

"Um okay well I have to go it was nice err…meeting you" I said turning out towards the door with an awkward goodbye. I heard Embry say good bye and follow me out I was now going to see my sister I had already decided I couldn't leave Embry even if there were vampires as part of the package deal. For Embry I'd do anything. So know I have to explain that to Zora she'd understand right?

I hoped into Embrys car and as we drove home my phone beep and read one new message from Zora.

_Coming to La Push to Called Elena and Elijiah there coming too_

Uh-oh Elijiah and Elena and a clan full of vampires and werewolves. This is a family reunion I'm not looking forward too.

**Well tad a pretty short but still it's something right….check out "my anger management" I uploaded 2 more chapters yay!**


End file.
